Lightening and old fears
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: Sasuke's a bundle of shivering nerves when some thunder and lightening strikes, who will be there to sooth his fears and will some old childhood memories come back to haunt him?


Title: - Lightening strikes and old memories

Title: - Lightening strikes and old memories

Rating: - NC-18

Category: - Romance/Angst?/OOC/ one shot

Summary: - A thundary night turn's from fearful to something a lot more troublesome for some.

Training had been hard on them or more like Kakashi had been hard on them with training. Thankfully, thanks to Naruto's bantering on about being tired, Kakashi had let them finished training early.

Sighing, Sasuke plonked his bag on the floor before padding into his bedroom and collapsing onto the bed. Within a few minutes, sleep over took the weakened Uchiha.

A body roused from its sleep and peered around the darkened room. Sasuke could have sworn he saw those eyes, those eyes that filled him with so much anger and hatred but who was he fooling. Pulling himself from the bed, Sasuke made his way over to the window overlooking the leaf village, the rain had never ceased to stop much throughout the week and it made Sasuke feel grumpy because of that.

Grumble Flash

Sasuke jumped slightly as a clap of thunder and lightening came over. His back now pressed against the wall, hands balled up into fists

, waiting out the next round of clashes and bangs. Another clap rang out, forcing Sasuke to slide down the wall and bring his hands up to his head.

He shook violently and cursed every now and then as the thunder and lightening carried on. With each rumble of thunder and a bright encounter of lightening lighting up the room, Sasuke shook more and more.

"Huh I see you're still as scared as ever."

Sasuke in his panicked state peered up through ruffled bangs, but was met with clear darkness. His heart beat began to race ever so slightly more with each passing moment.

"Who's there?"

No response was all he was greeted with, another rumble then a flash of light went through the room, lighting it for a split second. Sasuke could have sworn he had seen a figure making its way over to him but in his current frame of mind he just guessed he was seeing things.

"It…Itachi?"

He whispered out slowly, only silence met his ears.

"No it can't be you."

A crash of thunder followed closely by lightening was emitted.

"Foolish otouto."

Sasuke jumped and out of habit clung to the persons lower legs, burying his face into the knees. The scent of these cloths was very familiar and it soon smacked Sasuke In the face that the person he was clinging so tightly to was his aniki. Pushing himself away, he stood slightly and back paddled away.

"Itachi"

"Otouto"

Again the room lit up and the youngest of the two sunk once again down to the floor. Itachi sighed lightly and made his way over to the shivering bundle of nerves sat in the corner.

"Don't come any closer, stay away for me!"

Although he was told not to come any closer, he ignored that rule and carried on walking until he reached Sasuke.

"Get away! You can't help me you've brought enough suffering to me already."

A mock pout crossed Itachi's lips before he bent down to come to Sasuke's level.

"Tsk tsk I can help. You just don't know it."

"No you can't get out!"

Itachi knelt there for a while and then cautiously reached out and grasped his otouto's chin to gain his attention. As Sasuke looked up to the blood red eyes of his older, Itachi began to explain an incident that happened many years ago.

**FLASH BACK**

That night it was cold, raining and a thunder storm was currently taking place. The youngest of the three within the Uchiha household was huddled in a corner crying out loud and shaking uncontrollably and the eldest of the two brothers' was out on a mission.

"What's the matter Sasuke tell mammy?"

Sasuke couldn't tell her what was wrong, he couldn't get his words out properly enough to tell her what's was wrong with him. In the end both of the elder Uchiha's were asking Sasuke what was wrong and at one point he pointed to the window, notifying them to look out of it.

"I think I know what's wrong with him he's just being a pathetic little kid."

The mother of the youngest peered to her husband a puzzled look crossed her features.

"The lightening its scaring him, he's never seen it before but he's an Uchiha these things shouldn't bother him."

She ohhed lightly then turned back to her child and cuddled him for comfort talking lightly in his ear trying to calm him of his fear. Both the mother and father sat for a long time trying to sooth is worries away by talking but Sasuke appeared to be having none of it, still crying out allowed.

"Hey guys let me handle this."

Looking back over their shoulders stood none other than their eldest son, Itachi. Quietly slipping away from the tearful child they allowed Itachi to try and sooth the youngest. Sasuke not noticing his older aniki's return to their home pulled his legs up and put his arms around his knees to keep them up, the tears still rolling down his reddened cheeks. Kneeling down to his otouto's level he tried to pull away Sasuke arms from his legs.

Hands tried to pry away the tightened ones around Sasuke's legs but he refused to let anyone comfort him, of course not up until Itachi leaned in slightly and whispered into his ear.

"It's ok Sasuke it's me."

After notifying Sasuke it was him, the hands that once rapped so tightly around his own legs shot out in front of himself begging Itachi to comfort him. Silently Itachi brought Sasuke forward, picking him up gently and also bringing himself up into a standing position. He turned towards the stairs but stopped and turned to his parents.

"I'll take him upstairs and try to quieten him down, it'll let you two have some time together."

With that said he headed upstairs and to his room. Placing Sasuke on the bed he went to walk away but didn't have a chance because the younger had a death grip on his arm.

"Sasuke I…"

"Aniki don't le…leave me pl…please."

Itachi smiled a small smile and climbed upon the bed with the smaller, gently he pulled Sasuke close putting a hand on his small head and pulling it towards his own, their heads touching one another, his other arm rapped tightly around the smaller waist.

"Everything's ok otouto, I'll keep you safe."

A slight nod was all he needed, but even after saying these words the younger still gave out little whimpers and his body shook violently.

"Sasuke please, look at me."

Teary eyes peered up to Itachi, that saddened face Itachi wasn't used to made him feel all the more sad for his brother. Taking the hand that was placed on Sasuke's head, Itachi wiped away the tears before speaking.

"Try to ignore it ok, before you know it will have passed."

Distraction was all that was needed and so Itachi placed light kisses on the soft skin of Sasuke's forehead every so often and before he knew it Sasuke was sound asleep. The thundering had calmed and was now just a slight rumble ever now and then but was to quiet to rouse the young one from sleep.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

After Itachi had explained that event from the past, Sasuke silently mused over this thought, he was cut short though as a flash of light ran through the room. Jumping slightly Sasuke gave up trying to push the other away and awkwardly pushed himself forward into Itachi's chest. Secure arms rapped around his back and he felt surprised by the loving affection from his older aniki.

"Why are you here? Why are you helping me?"

A hand rose from its position on the young Uchiha's back to come up and play with the jet inked hair. A sigh came from paled lips before an answer.

"Otouto ever since you were little I was the only one who could ease you're suffering of these kinds of weather condition, this is why I'm here to ease you, I've missed you too much my little Sasuke."

It hit Sasuke that Itachi wasn't lying for one's he was actually telling him the truth and prove of that was because of there talking to one another, Sasuke was able to block out, even ignore the constant clash and bang of the thunder and lightening.

"Then why did you change? Why did you choose this path ani…"

He paused himself there before saying those words, he swore to himself the day he found his brother gone and his family dead, that he would never call Itachi aniki again, to him he was just another person, he wasn't family any more.

The answer to his question wasn't answered but met with silence; the only kind of answer he received was a kiss on his head. He pushed himself part way from his brother to look at him, those once red orbs were now a dark brown colour, free of the sharingan.

"That path was chosen by destiny; I can't write out what the future already has in stock for me Sasuke, nobody can change their past or their future."

Shaking his head, Sasuke refused to acknowledge that answer.

"You're wrong! You can change your mistakes from the past, in a way; stop being who you are now! This isn't my brother, this isn't my aniki that showed me he cared for me, your someone else your not Itachi! The Itachi I know is worthy of the Uchiha name….your not."

That last sentence had set Itachi off; notification of this was the way the sharingan was activated again, an awful aura radiated from Itachi.

"I've….always loved you Sasuke, I could never show you, you were too young to understand then."

These were the lies that pulled him apart, especially from the only family he had and to have it being thrown in his face was ridiculous. He needed to get away, as far away from his brother as possible he was filling his mind with false lies that he thought he could belief and rest upon. A hefty shove and Itachi stumbled slightly, lucky not falling back but stumbled back up to a standing position. Sasuke tried to make his way to his apartment door but didn't make it due to a rumble of thunder and a long string of lightening illuminating the room. Pathetically, Sasuke crumbled to the floor into another shivering ball.

"If you're going to be difficult with this whole love thing, then I'll be rough showing you."

Picking up the younger, Itachi brought him back into the bedroom, placing him silently onto the bed. Forcing the younger Uchiha to look at him Itachi grabbed a hold of his chin and planted a kiss on the quivering ones below him. Just when Sasuke thought he even had a chance to escape, his chances were out the window, Itachi's hand making a tight grasp around both of Sasuke's wrists and pinning them over his head while the other fumbled about beside Itachi's leg. Slight whimpers left Sasuke's lips as his elder sibling nipped roughly at his neck, making it sore.

Something shiny caught the younger's attention and so he peered at the moving object to find it was a kunai, heading straight to his clamped hands. The cold metal pressed lightly against the whitened skin of one of his fingers, slowly nipping and biting into it until Sasuke cried out in pain. Hearing a light thud of what sounded like the kunai hitting the floor and the weight above him move slightly his hands were brought down to his level one hand either side of his head, he opened his eyes, once white pillow was now slightly covered in a crimson liquid that was rapidly escaping from the gash on his finger.

It soon disappeared as Sasuke watched his older move to the wound and began lapping up the crimson liquid, the reddened eyes watching the smaller's reaction through darkened bangs. It looked sick to watch but he couldn't help but feel pleasure radiate from that action. Turning his face away from his other, Sasuke moaned quietly into his other hand that was restrained on the bed.

"Your resistance is slipping; it makes me wonder if you are liking this."

Sasuke snapped his head up to scorn his brother who hovered dangerously close to his face, their noses almost touching.

"I…I hate you, why would you think something like that?"

To prove his point Sasuke tried to wriggle free but only got laughed at for his pathetic attempts.

"Because I'm your brother."

"Huh, you're not him, you never will be, I already told you, you're not worthly of the Uchiha name."

A defined glare was emitted from Itachi as he pinned the hands once again, above Sasuke's head. In a silent gesture, Itachi placed a kiss on his brothers forehead before a hand released one of Sasuke's to make its way down to his slightly risen top. It was pushed up; cold air hit bare skin and fingers brushed delicately against the showing hip bone.

In a vile attempt, Sasuke moved his now free hand to grab the back of Itachi's hair, pulling the hidden length of it out from under the cloak. Once he had a good hand full of blackened hair, Sasuke pulled hard on it, managing to control his elder for a second.

"That won't work."

A puzzled look crossed Sasuke's features as he watched that sick grin spread over Itachi's face as he pulled harder on the hair. It appeared to Sasuke, and very idiotic of him, that Itachi got a kick out of pain. Pulling his hair was only going to urge him on.

"Foolish little brother."

Cringing slightly Sasuke started to panic as the hand currently up his top was making a bee line straight to his nipple. Sharply pulling at the hair it had caused little discomfort to his elder but that didn't stop him from pulling his hand out from under the t-shirt and grabbing a hold of Sasuke's hand.

Itachi placed them both within one of his hands while the other untied his head band. Pulling it from his forehead he then proceeded to tie Sasuke's hands to the headboard of the bed, using his headband to restrain his fiery little lover. Hearing a growl summon from his little one brought a sly grin to his face.

"What's wrong my little Sasuke."

He didn't get an answer, just a glare was received full of hatred that seeped out of those onyx eyes. Slowly taking a hold of his chin, Itachi stared back at Sasuke, knowing this was something that made Sasuke feel embarrassed, especially since that day…

**FLASH BACK**

Little Sasuke came running into his older brother's room, giving little to no time for Itachi to react before being glomped by his younger.

"I've missed you so much nii-san!"

Itachi smiled down at the younger, a hand coming down to play with the small bangs.

"I missed you to Sasuke."

He earned himself a smile as he said that. Slowly perching himself on the edge of his bed, Itachi watched the child in front of him tilt his head to the side and then point at him.

"Aniki why were you so long getting back home?"

Itachi leaned forward slightly and took a hold of the smaller's hands, pulling him all the more closer to him.

"I'm sorry."

Dropping his head slightly, Itachi awaited the little out burst of Sasuke to happen but it never did. Glancing up through loose bangs, Itachi was greeted with a large smile.

"It's ok Aniki because I love you!"

Sasuke practically shouted down his ear before glomping the older. Pulling away so he could look at his brother, Sasuke watched tentatively for Itachi to say something but nothing was said. Instead Itachi sat and stared. Feeling nervous, Sasuke tilted his head to the side again and peered to the floor then back up to dark orbs before whispering.

"Nii-san?"

No answer.

"Stop it."

Shifting uncomfortably, Sasuke tried to pull his small hands away from the others but he was firmly kept in place.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't help it, you're just so beautiful and innocent."

Blushing awkwardly Sasuke attempted to hide his face but was stopped by a hand. His eyes followed up that arm to Itachi's eyes then to his mouth that had a smile pressed against them. He couldn't help but smile back and was even more so happy to receive a kiss on his forehead.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Smirking slightly, Itachi watched as a light tint of pink crossed his younger's nose.

"Sasuke"

Very slowly those eyes travelled up his arms to his eyes then to his lips.

"You're so beautiful."

The once tinted bridge of Sasuke's nose was now a red colour, spreading over to his cheeks. Itachi couldn't help but give a proper smile at this before gently kissing his nose then lips. He didn't want to feel the pleasure, he didn't want the touches but he couldn't help but crave for those touches, crave the love and attention he was receiving. Cold hands travelled down the half bare tummy of Sasuke and slowly slid the top further up.

The eyes of his elder followed his own that were peering at the perfectly paled hands Itachi could hear the slight rustle every now and then of his younger, shaking his head, trying to ignore the soothing touches.

Knowing it was useless was another thing that Sasuke refused to acknowledge. Descending slowly, Itachi made a fuss over attacking Sasuke's nipple, taking it in his mouth, sucking lightly and other's were sharp nips causing little to no pain.

Every now and then the little one would jolt up as pleasure shot through his body, smaller hands coming up to rub at Itachi's scalp. The rough touches were soon changed to gentler ones. The hands that were clasped tightly on the hips below now slackened.

Pulling away, Itachi sat back on his calves, taking in the younger Uchiha, sprawled before him also taking into account that his hands had become free. Sighing lightly, he closed his eyes, nipping the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb.

"You're getting better."

Blinking a few times Sasuke puzzled over this, watching Itachi's body language made him worry. He only ever nipped the bridge of his nose like that when he was in the foulest of moods. The closed eyes opened and Sasuke got a rush of emotions at seeing those dark eyes looking back at him.

He didn't know why he did it but his body moved on its own accord and his hands came around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer.

"Aniki."

The once secure arms that had wrapped him protectively when he was little returned once again.

"Still hanging onto the passed Otouto."

He didn't get an answer all he got was a slight squeeze before he pulled away from the other. Lips descended onto the creamy pale skin of his little lover. Gently laying them back on the bed. Itachi continued his loving strokes and teasing with his finger tips. Tiny whimpers escaped the younger and the frantic moving about and pushing himself up indicated to Itachi that Sasuke was becoming all hot and bothered.

Purple finger nails lightly dragged over the raising and falling tummy of Sasuke's before going over his shorts and dragging passed, but dangerously close to Sasuke's member. Little whimpers set forth from the younger's mouth as the teasing went on for a while, the stroking up and down the inside of his thigh making him all the more hot and bothered. The brush of that tongue running over the sensitive spot on his neck making his heart beat pick up and the gentle kisses making crave more of the attention he was currently receiving.

"Aniki…"

Sasuke panted out, the frustration building up in him. Pulling slowly away from the neck below, Itachi looked questioningly at Sasuke.

"Tell me what you want….Sasuke."

Creases formed between Sasuke's eyebrows as he frowned.

"I want you to get off me; I want you to get out!"

A smirk spread over Itachi's lips as he shook his head from side to side, watching his move, Sasuke watch Itachi as he glanced from Sasuke's eyes down to his crotch then back up to Sasuke's eyes all the while still shaking his head, the Sharingan once again had been activated.

"Are you sure Sasuke…..because….you seems to have a problem here?"

When the word HERE was spoken Itachi placed a hand over Sasuke's groin and lightly squeezed. Closing his eyes tightly and lowering his head a little, Sasuke whimpered as a chill of pleasure ran up his spine.

"N no I don't g get off m me."

Again Itachi repeated his motion again, getting the same reaction from the littler one. To Itachi what was meant to sound like a frustrated growl came out more like a moan.

"Your body tells me otherwise, you were always this stubborn and spoilt when you were a child."

The voice he once heard wasn't heard any more as the desperate need for air hit Sasuke, it was to much for him to handle his mind not registering, something was telling him to stop what was currently going on but also his mind wants to feel the gentle affectionate and loving touches he once used to receive when he was a little kid.

At least 5 minutes had past and Sasuke hadn't given the sign or hadn't even started to struggle to tell Itachi to stop what he was doing, so to him this was his time to play. The hand that gently rubbed against the sensitive groin in front of him ceased, pulling his hand up to join his other, Itachi did a jutsu of some kind but the hand signs were to fast for Sasuke to catch what he was doing.

Suddenly Itachi moved back slightly on the bed and roughly pulled Sasuke down by his legs, bringing them even more so closer together. The bed dipped slightly behind Sasuke, familiar hands came from above his head and took a hold of his own and pulled them back over his head. He peered up to see Itachi looking down at him, blood red orbs gazing fiercely into his own.

"You won't be able to get away this time Otouto, clever you are, but not clever enough."

His attention was drawn back to Itachi who was currently taking off his Akatsuki cloak; the heat of arousal had hit him making him feel uncomfortably hot. In a veil attempt, Sasuke struggled, trying again and again to pull his hands free from the clone above him. In a very pitiful and weak way, Sasuke pulled his arms down enough to bite at the clone's wrist. The hands that secured his own above his head tightened considerably enough to start and cause friction burn.

"The more you struggle the more I'll tighten my hold on you, I don't want to damage my perfect little brother."

"You already have."

Ignoring that fact, Itachi leaned down and started lapping at the neck again, alternating between kisses and bites, sucking and licking. It gave Itachi a thrill to have his Otouto struggle but it was becoming increasingly annoying when he started kicking his legs about. Making the clone tightened its hold, it haltered Sasuke's movement for a few second, allowing Itachi to climb atop and place his weight on the smaller's hips.

"Uhh…"

"You like that Otouto?"

Sasuke didn't answer but in the slightest move he thrust his hips up slightly.

_He seems to have calmed down…._Itachi thought silently to himself, he couldn't figure but he received an answer when he peered to his clone that held both of Sasuke's hands in one while the other hand was gently brushing through the thick raven strands of his brother's hair. He hadn't realised that he made his clone subconsciously pet his other's hair, out of habit he used to do it when they were both young.

Shaking the thought away he left the clone to do as so while he perceived on manipulating Sasuke's member. Reaching a hand down he palmed it a little, earning a light groan from Sasuke, continuing this for a little while longer, he felt himself grow needy to touch and so with his spare hand he reached down and touched himself.

"Aniki….more…"

Stopping his hand he pulled it away from himself and placed it on Sasuke's forehead, leaning down so their nose's almost touched he stroked the forehead gently with his thumb, getting those dark orbs to open half way and look at him.

"Tell me what you want Sasuke."

Signalling by thrusting himself up to rub himself against his elder brother, he groaned again and the little bit of friction he got.

"More…..please…..Itachi."

Nodding lightly, Itachi pulled away, hands making there way down to the creamy shorts, pulling them slightly they easily slid down, boxers followed shortly afterward. Reaching out, a warm hand rapped itself around Sasuke, slowly pumping his member; two fingers came up hanging in the air in front of Sasuke.

"Otouto…suck."

Opening his eyes slightly Sasuke saw what his older meant and so he took the two fingers into his mouth, coating them generously in saliva. When he thought it was enough, Itachi pulled his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth, watching as they came out, a string of saliva still attached to his fingers and his younger's mouth.

"Good boy."

Bringing those fingers down to the tight entrance below. Itachi peered up to Sasuke who was currently watching what his hand was doing and in a vain attempt to distract him he came up to his level and kissed him gently. Pushing the fingers in, they slid in quite easily with little resistance. Scissoring his fingers slightly he was then met with resistance. Pulling away from the kiss Sasuke yelped slightly.

"Ita…Itachi it…..it hurts."

"Try not to focus on it Sasuke, just look at me."

Doing as he was told, Sasuke peered up meeting bloody orbs yet again and something inside him made him feel very uneasy. Out of reaction to this Sasuke automatically tightened himself around the intruding fingers inside him.

"Sasuke relax."

Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"I don't want to see them…"

Puzzled slightly, Itachi ceased his fingers but kept them inside Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"

Once again Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes, turning his head to the side slightly.

"I…don't want to look in your eyes…they…..they bring back the past."

Sighing Itachi closed his eyes

"Sasuke look at me."

"I don't want to."

"Sasuke look at me now."

Saying a little more viciously got Sasuke's attention and slowly he opened his eyes, peering out the corner of his eyes, he slowly turned his head back to Itachi's closed ones. Slowly reopening his eyes, Itachi looked down for a while, slightly adjusting to the light before looking back up.

"Nii-san"

Trying to sit up he failed and fell back slightly onto the bed before realising the clone was still holding him prisoner, glaring up at the clone he noticed the clone still had Sharingan activated. The glare melted away as quickly as it had come and so he looked back to the Itachi in between his legs. He had failed to also notice that the fingers where now again moving around inside him and stretching him out.

"I think you're ready."

Pulling his fingers out of the warmth, Itachi leaned over to the drawer beside the bed digging though it to find no lube.

"It's under the pillow."

Turning back he saw the deepest blush rise on Sasuke's cheeks as he huhed and reached behind the pillow to pull a tube of lube out from underneath it. Pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, Itachi slicked himself up then put some on Sasuke's entrance.

Slowly he entered the warmth beneath him and in an agonising pace he pushed himself inside. He could feel the restriction around himself as he pushed further in, it appeared Sasuke wasn't relaxing.

"Sasuke, look at me."

Once again doing as he was told Sasuke opened his glazed over eyes slightly. Kissing his head then going to his lips he brushed against them.

"Calm down just focus on me nothing else."

Nodding Sasuke watched his elder, eye contact staying strong, little sweet words leaving Itachi's lips, soothing the pain. Once he was fully seated inside, he waited a short while for the littler one to adjust himself to Itachi's size.

"Itachi move."

Complying with what Sasuke said, Itachi nodded in acknowledgement and began moving in and out. At first it was slow but not than a moment later had the pace quickened to which the bed groaned in detest and the headboard of the bed hit against the wall. Pants and moans were past between the two brothers as their bodies rocked in union together, Sasuke's member brushing against Itachi's stomach every now and then sent Sasuke crazy.

"Haven't found it."

Sasuke panted slightly and looked at Itachi in an odd way to say wtf are you mumbling about. Although he didn't get a chance to say anything to his brother because the air was pushed out of him as Itachi's member pushed and rubbed up against something inside him that set fireworks of in his stomach.

"Ahhh."

The tension that once hung in the air and between the two had now dissolved into the sex scented room and was now filled with moans and groans. He couldn't get his breathe, every time Itachi thrust and hit that spot inside him made him want to cum over and over.

"More I want more Itachi."

He was desperate now, desperate for release, desperate for Itachi's lips on his own.

"Tsk tsk so impatient little brother."

Itachi didn't comply with what Sasuke had requested he simply thrust harder into the smaller form who in turn moaned louder. His head fell back and his attention was drawn back to the clone that was still sat behind him, Sasuke's head resting on the lap of the clone, while the clone stared down at him. Sasuke's mouth fell open as he drew in the air he needed. His eyes never leaving the clone of Itachi above him.

He jumped slightly as the clones hand that was playing with the strands of his hair moved away from his hair to come and rest on his reddened cheek, slowly the clone leaned down and pressed their lips together, a shy tongue came out of its confines, beckoning the other to play along and to which he was granted as the wet muscle slipped out to play tantalisingly with his own.

Warmth came around him and extra pleasure was added as the real Itachi began to play with his member, bringing back his attention from the clone.

"You seem to like that clone a lot Sasuke."

Sasuke moaned in reply, eyes locking with Itachi's, the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach, just a few more thrusts, a few more strokes and he'd be there at his completion. His thoughts had appeared to him as though they had been instantly read by Itachi as he smirked then his thrusts came to a sudden halt.

"Ita…Itachi….please…don't stop."

Itachi sat up, a loud poof noise was signalled behind Sasuke showing that the clone wasn't there any more.

"If you want more Sasuke…"

Sasuke waited patiently for the rest of the sentence but Itachi just sat smirking at him for a while.

"Then you're gonna have to come sit here."

Itachi pointed to his groin, this puzzling little Sasuke endlessly until his head clicked what he was saying but still a little unsure if he was right he asked.

"You mean…you want me to…to sit on top of….of you?"

Itachi nodded before slightly outstretching his arms signalling for the younger to come up. Taking the opportunity, Sasuke went along and pushed himself up by his elbows before awkwardly bending his knee's and sitting on Itachi's lap with Itachi still inside him. As he sat fully back down on Itachi's member he groaned slightly, a new kind of pleasure radiating from this position.

"That's my good Sasuke."

Taking a hold of Sasuke's arms that hung limply at his sides he pulled them up and placed them over his shoulder's before bringing his own hands down to clamp onto the slim waist. Once he got himself comfortable he began thrusting again. Sasuke instantly leaning more into Itachi, clinging desperately to him as he thrust inside him. Little airy moans whispered past Itachi's ear.

"Don't be afraid to be loud Otouto."

Sasuke hugged himself tighter against Itachi as the thrusting picked up a little more, his moans also picking up in volume.

"Louder."

Now using the leverage of Sasuke's hips, Itachi pulled out and as he was thrusting back in, pulled Sasuke down via his hips. To which he was greeted with an even louder moan he was pleased to hear. Sasuke had gotten the hang of being able to counter thrust to Itachi's which gave a boost to Itachi's pleasure.

The extra leverage proved to work well as the friction increased, Itachi's eyes rolling up to look up to the ceiling above them. The even louder moans brought Itachi back to Sasuke who had a death grip on his shoulders as he also used them to push himself up then slam himself back down on Itachi's member.

They could both sense their release approaching, Itachi especially approaching his own needy release while he knew Sasuke was still lingering back a bit. Taking the leaking member in his hand, Itachi began pumping it up and down. The younger's breathing hitched slightly as Itachi handled his member; his vision was beginning to go a little blurry. His release was fastly approaching. Extra pleasure made Sasuke go like jelly as he sat up slightly but let his head hang by Itachi's shoulder. Every now and then his head hit off his older brother's shoulder bone.

"Ita…Itachi….I"

The younger Uchiha didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as his climax ripped through him, slightly surprised his body jerked up. His back arching, head thrown back. As Sasuke's pearly fluid spilt forth onto his aniki's stomach and finger's his fingernails dug into the top of Itachi's shoulder blades before being dragged roughly up and over to the front of his shoulders.

It hurt but the pain quickly dissolved into pleasure and that pushed Itachi over the edge. Quickly moving his hand from Sasuke's member he placed it back on the slim waist his hands tightening, eyes locked on the angelic form in front of him who was just finishing riding out the rest of his climax.

"Sas….Sasuke."

Last words spoken and he came, liquid released into the warmth below. As both came to the end of the climax, Sasuke pulled his head back down to look at his Nii-san. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open, bangs sticking to his face slightly. Slowly the small Uchiha reached up with his hands, gently pushing away a few strands of hair before placing them on the reddened cheeks. Slowly eyes opened, a flash of red caught Sasuke's eyes.

"Uhh…"

It soon disappeared as Itachi looked at the younger's tired looking face. A smile slyly showing on his mouth. Heat added to his hands, Sasuke looked from the dark orbs to his own hands on Itachi's cheeks. The large hand lacing their fingers together before trying to pull them away.

In defence Sasuke's eyes changed in a flash sharingan activated, turning back to glare at his elder. Whenever that kind of smile/smirk spread over his elder's mouth he either one, knew he was going to do something bad or two was going to leave without a word.

"Calm down Otouto."

Sasuke didn't pay any heed to the comment; he didn't want the other to leave just yet. Leaning forward and pulling the other towards him, Sasuke sealed their lips, gently brushing his tongue over the bottom lip of Itachi, asking for entrance. Although he wasn't granted entrance, Itachi leaned more into the kiss before pulling away. Calmly pulling both the enlaced hands down from his cheeks, Itachi placed them on Sasuke's legs.

"I have to go now little brother."

Sasuke frowned his aura darkening a little to which Itachi picked up on. Leaning in again he placed a kiss on the smaller lips before detangling himself from the other. The room fell into an eerie silence, everything becoming awkward yet again. Sasuke sat back on his legs, simply watching Itachi dress again. He couldn't believe his brother had done that and was now just going and leaving him yet again. The whole murder and the moment his big brother left his life came back to him, silently he pulled his gaze away from the other's back to look over to the window. The storm had cleared andd was void of sound just overcast with dark clouds.

The bed dipped again and on reaction the small Uchiha turned to see what it was only to find it was his brother. His face scrunched up slightly at his Aniki before he looked away again with a huh.

"Sasuke don't be like this."

"Be like what? You're doing it again, you give me hope then you go off."

Silence again, Itachi sighed lightly as he knelt back on his legs, gently outstretching his arms and pulling the stubborn bundle towards him for a hug.

"I have to go Otouto."

Sasuke shook his head, denying the fact that Itachi was right but his stubbornness got the better of him.

"No you don't, you're just doing this to get me worked up! Just get out Itachi!"

Roughly pulling himself away from the comforting warmth that surrounded him, he glared through darkened bangs at Itachi. No hint of emotion had crossed Itachi's perfect features, not even a bit shocked or surprised at Sasuke's outburst.

"I can't stay here Sasuke, you should know why, stop being stupid and listen."

Sasuke was having none of it and refused to acknowledge Itachi so in a rough but gently kind of way Itachi took hold of one of Sasuke's wrists pulling it towards him while the other hand made its way to Sasuke's face, pulling it to face him.

"I can't stay if I could then I would, but if anyone found me hear they'd have my head do you understand"

Sasuke looked between both eyes, every now and then they'd flicker from the dark orbs to sharingan and ended up having the sharingan activated yet again. He couldn't stand to see those eyes so he looked down at the hand that now gently clasped his wrist. Slipping his hand out of the grip he laced their fingers together again.

"I know, I just…miss having my Nii-san around."

"I know Sasuke but I'm closer than you think, don't assume that just because I'm not here with you I'm not watching you."

Looking back up, sharingan meeting sharingan, Sasuke nodded silently, the single tear escaped his right eye, rolling down his cheek before falling off to hit his and Itachi's fingers. Turning his head away so Itachi couldn't see his weakness he tried wiping away the evidence but Itachi got to it first, taking his chin in hand the older Uchiha turned Sasuke's face so they once again locked gazes. Leaning forward his tongue came out and licked away the tear before kissing his brow then coming down to this lips.

"I have to go Otouto."

Sasuke mock pouted and was rewarded with a mmm from Itachi as he received his last kiss.

"Until we meet again Sasuke. I expect you to be stronger."

"Don't worry your pretty head off Itachi I will be."

Silently getting up from the bed, Itachi headed over to the door but didn't even touch the knob when his brother called his name. Looking over his shoulder slightly he perceived the younger showing he was listening.

"I love you Aniki."

Still looking, over his shoulder he stayed that way for a few seconds before turning to give Sasuke a smile.

"Who knows my little Sasuke."

With that Itachi walked out the door.


End file.
